It's Baby Mama Time
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Steve and Tony get more than they can handle when Thor leaves a freshly new born baby Loki in their home, but their dealing with Clint, Amora, Doom, who all want to have revenge on the baby Trickster. Becoming temporary parents when Thor is off on a quest, but really Tony can't resist those cute little green eyes! Stony.


**I don't own the Avengers, it was a requested by a friend for Prompts. **  
**Prompts: Stony, Baby Loki, Protecting baby Loki.**

* * *

It was early in the morning when Tony vaguely heard the noise. It was soft like a kitten or something but that couldn't because there was no way that a cat would be able to get into his tower. Rolling over and curling more into his lover, Steve Rogers, he tried to get back into the deep sleep when he heard it again this time a little louder.

Opening his eyes half way Tony blinked a little trying to clear his mind. It didn't help that he had taken some sleep aid so he could actually sleep peacefully. It was there again and this time Steve jumped a little sitiing up on his elbows being his lover up with him.

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I hear it. I just can't wake up longer enough to figure out what it is."

"I'll check it out. You stay here."

Getting up Steve pulled on his robes since he was old fashion as ever and walked out the bedroom door and looked down the hallway. Dim lights lite up the way so he could see and his eyes not burn from sudden light.

There was something at the end of the hall. Frowning he stepped closer hearing the whining sound and when he got to what it was he nearly fell over when he saw just what it was. For a second he tried to comprehend just what was happening before he saw a paper just laying next to the item. Picking it up he read it quickly before looking up at the wall and frowned.

"Tony…"

A drowsey voice answered him. "…What…?"

"Um… Thor left us something to take care off."

"If it's another Asgardian pet throw it into a cage , it's not worth being bitten again!"

"It's not a pet it's a baby."

There was a long pausing before he heard Tony rushing down the hall. "A what?!"

"Look." Steve said and pointing to the floor before he leaned down again and picked up the whining baby who was crying softly. "Read the note."

Taking the Note Tony read it out loud. "'Dear Friends, I hope you will not be angry at me but I had to find a place to hide Loki so after he was turned back into a baby I placed him here in yout home. Please take care of him, I will be back as soon as I can for there is a quest of which I must partaken for it is the will of the All Father. Also I do not know what babies eat so I left game in your ice box. Thor.' … Wait a minute! That's means this baby is Loki!"

They both looked down at small green eyes that were watery, puffed from crying, he was struggled to Steve took him out of the blanket that had been tied a little too tight. For a second they both stared at him.

"Damn, he's cute."

"Tony, don't cuss in front of him."

"Oh, right. Uh… now what?"

"I don't know."

They both paused before Tony looked up. "JARVIS! When information about now born babies! Like now!"

"_Right away sir. I have done a scan and the baby is about three weeks old. Also he seemed to be hungry."_

"Uh, we need milk. Will normal milk do?"

"_Baby formula, sir. Shall I order an emergency supplies of baby items?"_

"YES!" They both yelled.

* * *

Steve frowned as he let the video replay before making the baby bottle with one scoop and two ounces of warm baby water and shook it well before walking over to Tony who was holding the baby Loki looking down at him. Steve paused at the moment but continued on knowing that Loki was starving.

"Here it is."

"Thanks. I just got done watching the how to fed a new born, and he need to drink half, than burp, is that right? Yeah, yeah that's right and then the next half and thean burp again."

"Really?" Steve asked sitting down and Tony moved to lean against him. "I can't believe that's Loki."

"Me either." Tony said pressing the bottle to the little mouth. "… He's not taking it…"

"Rub it against his mouth a little, maybe he'll latch on."

Tony tried it and sure enough Loki latched onto the bottle and started to suck. "Phew…"

For a few minutes there was nothing but the sound of the baby drinking the milk. They watched as the baby eyes closed in content drinking the milk. When the first ounce was gone Tony pulled out the bottle and handed the bottle back to Steve as he set up the baby on his shoulder awkwardly and patted his back gently, as the baby moved a little trying to pick up his head but was too young to do that before a small burp was heard.

Tony put him back and fed him the rest before burping him again and then the baby fell into a deep sleep and they looked at each other.

"Well… I guess this counts as practice." Tony said holding the baby a little closer. "Let try and guess what happened. I say Odin turned Loki back into a baby so he could raise him again."

"Then why did they leave Loki with us?"

"Because were just that amazing."

Laughing lightly Steve looked down at the baby. "He is really cute as a baby."

"Yeah. Still hard to believe it's Loki though."

"Loki?!" A voice said in shock and anger.

They both jumped up causing Loki to wake up whining and stared at Clint eyes wide. The Spy didn't look to happy and walked over to them with a furious stride. Tony stood up carefully trying not to drop Loki and walked over to the kitchen and down the hall and heading to their room.

Once inside Tony sat on the bed rocking Loki. "Don't worry, Reindeer Games, nothing gonna get you-"

Suddenly there was a woman in green standing in the room floating off the ground and she was laughing evily.

"Finally I found you Trickster! Now I shall have my revenge- GHAAAAAA!"

Tony took up running. Maybe tasering a someone like Amora wasn't the best idea but what the hell was she even doing here?!

"Come back here! I shall have my revenge!"

"This is not gonna be a walk in the park! Hey, Steve, a little help! Now!" Tony said running by him and Clint.

"What?" Steve said and saw AMora and grabbed at the back of her leg causing her to fall. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

"Don't ask her if she okay she's trying to kill cute baby Loki!"

"Oh right." Steve said and leaned down and grabbed her ankle. "Sorry, ma'am but you need to leave."

"Foolish mortal what make syou think I shall leave?!"

"Jarvis, open the window."

"_Already done sir." _

"Thank you." And with that he tossed her out with a powerful swing and she floated back but the window. "Can you raise the barrier?"

"_Done, sir." _

Tony peeked out. "She gone?"

"Yeah. Is he okay."

"Not really, he kind of threw up on me…" Tony said wrinkling his nose. "I think he needs a bath."

"I'll give him one." Clint growled.

"No, not you or I'll have Steve toss you out too!"

"Clint, he's a baby. He can't even survive without us and as Heroes we should protect him."

"After what he did? Are you crazy?"

"Clint, you had a second chance. So, should Loki and God help you if you do anything to him I swear you'll live to regret it. Do you understand that?"

"…Yes, Captain"

"Good. Now than, Tony we need to get him cleaned up-"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Tony rolled his eyes. "And Fury is here."

"Tony what in the world are you doing with that baby?!"

"Breast feeding."

Fury face palmed.

* * *

**Who wouldn't love baby Loki? I mean come one he's so cute!**


End file.
